The present invention relates to lighting systems and, more particularly, to a system for illuminating poured surfaces through adaptable point of light patterns.
Current systems for providing illumination of walkways often supply more light than needed and so washout or otherwise detract from the scenery around the walkway, frustrating the lighting's aesthetic purpose or even causing night blindness. Embedding fiber optics in the walkway is currently available though only in prefabricated components with embedded fiber optics, which can be prohibitively expensive and preclude a user from designing their own desired point of light pattern.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system for installing fiber optic illumination in poured surfaces so that each optic fiber may be terminate flush with the top surface of the hardened poured surface, thereby enabling various points of light patterns there along, as desired.
When installing the optic fibers into poured surfaces, however, the fibers tend to get bent over and displaced under the pour flow of the pre-hardened, viscous cementitious material. As a result, someone currently desiring to create their own light pattern within a poured surface would not only have to place each optic fiber by hand, but would have difficulty even finding the optic fibers after the initial pour of the pre-hardened, viscous cementitious material.